


Perennial

by Iris_Irine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Irine/pseuds/Iris_Irine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers all of their lifetimes, even if he had never. This time she is a young girl born with hope in her heart and the ocean flowing within her veins. And the world is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perennial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of all persisting stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30353) by porcelain-tales. 



> This short work is inspired by a rivamika fic 'of all persisting stars' by porcelain-tales and an amazing artwork '25 lives' by Tongari.
> 
> 13 Dec 2013: edited for grammatical consistency.

She remembers all of their lifetimes, even if he had never. The pull― _their connection_ ―was always there, unrelenting. Through lives in which she never met him, in which they were separated; she knows and remembers. Yet, nothing compares to the agony of lifetimes in which the other did not exist.

― _They were happy then with the playful wind at their backs, and the simple symphony of the forest life playing in their ears_ ―

This time she is a young girl born with hope in her heart and the ocean flowing within her veins. And the world is sick, the people are suffering. It is not the first time she is born to a dying legacy and a sick world, but this... she does not wish this life for anyone, let alone for him. She bears the pain of loneliness bravely with the hope that he is spared this.

She is shy of fifteen summers, and she finds hope in gray orbs and twinkling laughter.

― _A private smile between the two of them, "You've always been amazing at inspiring people," he said_ ―

When she sees him stepping down the metal ship, her heart screams. She knows him wherever, whenever, even when no light of recognition graces his eyes. He is beautiful and strong, but he is broken, oh so broken that her heart bleeds a little more.

― _Warm memories of loving fingertips tracing patterns on her swollen stomach, heavy with child_ ―

She knows that he has always been born to strife and loss, as she is born to bring hope. He had always persevered and she loves him all the more for it. But now, his molten embers reflect pain of a thousand lifetime.

― _Stricken, she watched as crimson rivulets trickled down across his pale face, eyes staring emptily; the blade in her hand still warm_ ―

He looks at her with disdain and bitterness when she helps the world's last hope to escape, taking them further apart.

She chokes back tears and steels herself.

 ― _This was not the first time a chasm had divided them. She remembered stolen kisses in luminescent caves, and her growing terror when he never returned to her_ ―

The next time he allows her to gaze into molten embers unhindered, they are bitter enemies. 

 

― _"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."_ ―


End file.
